


eternity is a long time, you sure you'll be able to handle me?

by tovlouses



Series: the stars shine bright, but you shine brighter [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU sort of, Alpha!Nick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of Sex, The other boys are barely in this, but yeah, im sorry, nick and louis get married, omega!Louis, that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tovlouses/pseuds/tovlouses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is nick and louis' life from the morning they get engaged to the day of their wedding. things happen, and a baby may or may not be involved.<br/>(or the one where nick proposes, louis freaks out, and i spend 3k words wondering why i love when louis calls nick 'nicholas')</p>
            </blockquote>





	eternity is a long time, you sure you'll be able to handle me?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a few hours so that's why this is not my best work but i have another piece on the way and i might do a sequel to this, idk yet. but yeah, feedback is greatly appreciated

"nicholas, you better have a damn good reason for waking me up at half four in the fucking morning." nick has learned a long time ago that louis wasn't a morning person. when they moved in together only a year ago, louis showed off just how much he hated getting woken up by nick having to leave to go do the breakfast show. each day when louis shoves nick out the door with a kiss and a pat on the bum, he reminds himself that he's in too deep for him to back out now, so he just accepts what he gets.

"i do have a good reason, darling. everyone misses you, especially greg and finchy. they haven't stopped buggering me about bringing you around since i last brought you to the station." nick reaches over the console and tangles his fingers with louis', smiles softly down at the boy almost asleep in his car.

"they can come around the apartment if they want to see me. they didn't have to disrupt my beauty sleep."

"yes, and lord knows you need it."

"shut it, nicholas. or you won't be getting any loving from me tonight."

"oh what a shame."

nick just laughs when louis flips him off.

 

 

 

  
when they walk into the bbc radio one building, louis has a strange feeling that everyone is watching them. granted everyone is, even after three years of dating the public still isn't getting enough of them.

"nicholas, why is everyone staring at us like they know something i don't." louis worriedly looks over to the group of interns with shit eating grins on their faces as he laces his fingers with nick.

"don't worry about them darling." he murmurs, bringing louis' hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles. "they're just being stupid."

louis thinks he can see nick glare at the interns but when they step into the lift, nick pushes him up against a mirrored wall and kisses him all the way up to floor eight, so. he's not really complaining.

 

 

 

  
"finchy! greg!" louis pulls away from nick to hug his friends, he doesn't even realize that nick disappears behind the door farthest from them because greg is showing him the new keyboard they got. another thing nick has realized since dating louis, his boyfriend is easily distracted by anything musical.

"okay everyone, the show starts in half an hour and we need to get a few things out of the way before it starts." louis isn't even paying attention to what aimee is saying, he is too enamored by the keyboard. like a fucking toddler, nick always says to him. he can usually shut nick up with a few kisses and a blowjob or two.

"i believe nick has something he wanted to do.." suddenly nick emerges from the door he disappeared behind, only now he is carrying a bouquet of pink roses, one white rose in the middle of them all. liam, zayn, niall, and harry all emerge from behind nick with smiles, niall is crying which makes this situation even more confusing. louis turns his whole body to fully see what is going on and only then does he see that everyone has moved off the the sides and about seven people are recording the actions taking place.

"nicholas.. what are you doing?" louis quickly stands up when nick walks forward, but suddenly he stops about two feet in front of him. his breathing has become rapid, even more so when nick drops down to his knee and starts pulling out what louis hopes is just a fucking box with nothing inside.

"louis," nick has turned a bright red as he fumbles with the box, so liam steps up and takes the flowers from him so he has both hands to work with. "louis i know sometimes it seems like i am completely annoyed with you, other times fed up, and maybe even a little hatred. while that is true, it doesn't mean i don't love you. because i do. i love you more than anything in this entire world and right now i don't care that greg or matt or aimee will tease me until the day i die. i don't care because i have you and it still shocks me that you're with me when you literally have millions of girls and guys to choose from." nick pauses to take a deep breath and slowly (although louis will argue that nick is actually having difficulty) opens the small black box to reveal a small silver band that is shining with small diamonds all the way around the ring.

louis chokes on a sob, covers his mouth with his hands in shock. nick still continues even though he looks like he might cry himself. "i love you a lot, lou, and you make me happier than i've ever been. just ask greg, or finchy, they'd even say that i've been so happy it annoys them most of the time. i want to spend the rest of eternity telling you how much i love you. i want to spend the rest of eternity taking care of you and our children. you're my omega, louis. and i'm your alpha, forever. nothing is going to change that, no one will take you away from me." louis is sobbing openly and quite loudly, but he can't find it in him to care. "louis tomlinson, i will love you until the day i die, and even everyday after that when we're causing shit in the afterlife. just. i want you to love me until you die too. so. will you marry me?" his voice is wavering and cracking in different places, and everyone in the room is holding their breath for louis' answer.

"yes." he squeaks out. "yes. yes yes a million fucking times yes." he's also nodding his head frantically up and down and staring down at nick with such power and emotion that everyone in the entire room is clapping and cheering and crying along with them.

nick takes louis' left hand and places the ring delicately on his finger and when louis feels the soft squeeze on his ring finger, he cries even harder and flings his body at nick, wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezing like his life depended on it.

"i love you, nicholas. i love you so much you have no idea. i. i-" he's cut off by nick's lips, which he doesn't really mind but there are tears and snot everywhere so it's kind of disgustingly beautiful.

they're soon pulled apart by greg saying they need to start the show in twenty minutes, so they should probably get their faces cleaned up. even though nick flips him off and tells him to shove off, he gets up and drags louis with him.

"i'm getting married." louis murmurs, looking up at nick in shock and then towards his boys. "i'm getting married." he can't seem to stop saying it. he's so in shock that nick did this, he doesn't even care that he looks gross. his finger has a nice, light pressure that reminds him of nick's love, and that's all he really cares about.

 

 

 

  
"nicholas, hurry up! we're going to be late." louis shouts from the foyer, bag slung over his shoulder and hand on his hip. three months ago, when they got engaged and videos of the proposal had surfaced to the internet (nick still hasn't forgiven greg for posting it) the fans had been ecstatic. they had been quick to send backlash to any pap or interviewer who was rude to louis or nick and the couple couldn't have been more grateful. they decided to move two months ago to an actual house when harry was complaining that _nick needs to provide for him and his family and living in an apartment wouldn't suffice anymore._

despite being under an intense amount of stress, their mothers have been majorly supportive through everything, and have even agreed to pay for the whole wedding. which is why they are going out today. nick's mum wanted for them and louis' mum to meet up so they could discuss over the details of the wedding, and they are already running late because nick just has to have his hair perfectly quaffed.

"there you are," louis huffs out an annoyed breath and stands on his tippy toes to give nick a quick peck. "your mum has been bugging me for the last ten minutes as to why we haven't even left yet."

"quite the feisty omega, aren't we?."

"whatever. let's go before you decide we don't need to go at all."

 

 

 

  
"so i was thinking that we could have lilies for the centerpieces and carnations around the altar." their mums talked them into having a huge outdoor wedding, not a simple thing down at a courthouse like louis had wanted.

"and the lilies have to be pink, of course."

"oh, of course!"

the boys honestly have no idea what their mum's are talking about, and quite frankly they stopped listening a while ago when they started talking about the theme and place settings and chairs and really, why does their need to be so many different kinds of fucking chairs.

"louis, nick! are you even paying attention to us anymore?"

"not really no"

their mums sigh in unison and continue to plan _the wedding of a life time_.

 

 

 

  
as usual, they're arguing over the same damn thing. it's tiring, fighting with someone you love but louis really doesn't want to give in.

"why won't you take my name, lou?"

"because i don't want to be louis grimshaw. why won't you take my name?"

"i'm the alpha!"

"so you're playing that card again!"

"well louis grimshaw sounds better than nick tomlinson!"

harry and liam sigh for about the hundredth time, it's been the same fight for almost a week straight. nick wants louis to take his name but louis want nick to take his name and quite honestly they're acting like a bunch of girls.

"why don't you just tweet it out and ask the fans?" nick and louis both turn to glare at liam, but after a moments silence louis slowly nods.

"that wouldn't be the worst idea.." louis says, unsure and shrugging slowly. nick nods along and moves to grab his phone from the counter top. minutes later louis' phone beeps to notify he's just been tweeted at and nick smiles at the thought that louis actually has nicks tweets sent to his phone.

louis rolls his eyes at what he reads

@grimmers: dont you lot agree that it should be louis grimshaw and not nick tomlinson ? @louis_tomlinson #weddingprobs

 

 

 

  
"so, have you and mr. nick grimshaw decided what your last names will be?" louis is so thankful that alan is their friend or else he'd probably punch him in the face.

"yeah actually we have." the audience silently awaits the answer but alan slowly catches on by the flushed look on louis' face.

"we've agreed that i'll take his name. since nicholas sent out the tweet, the fans have voiced their opinions by the lump sum. i guess louis grimshaw does sound better than nick tomlinson." he shrugs like it's not big deal which causes zayn to crack up beside him.

"he's a shit liar, i'll tell you that. he almost cried when he saw that nearly everyone who tweeted in said that he should take nick's last name." zayn is still chuckling softly and niall nods along.

"yeah, 's true. he finally caved when nick said he was withholding sex until louis agreed to take his name." the whole audience is laughing now, alan and the rest of the boys included.

louis hides his face in his hands and silently wishes he could just get the fuck out of there.

 

 

 

it's the third interview of the day several months later when the question finally comes up.

"so, do you guys have a date picked out?" in fact, they do have a date picked for the wedding which their mums helped coordinate with them.

"yeah, it's going to be next spring, around april. we didn't want it to be too cold since by that time i will be a lot bigger." he says it so casually that he misses when he says it, but everyone is looking at him with confused expressions that louis knows he's slipped up.

"what do you mean you'll be bigger?" the interviewer eyes him down in a very hungry way which kind of makes louis uncomfortable.

he splutters for a few seconds before responding with, "i'm pregnant. found out a few weeks ago and realized that by the time the wedding came i'd be around six months." he coughs a few times, blushing bright red in embarrassment. him and nick had only just told their parents a few days ago and weren't expecting to tell the public until he was showing, but now it seems to be too late to back down.

everyone is silent for a few moments, and then they erupt in cheers and calls of congratulations are being flung in the air. he smiles and shifts a little awkwardly in his seats.

his boys haven't even said anything. they're just sitting there gaping at him with their mouths open until zayn screams, "i call godfather!"

 

 

 

  
"i don't care what you say, nicholas, we are not calling our son jesse." louis stomps his foot on the ground, waddling (he fucking waddles now) over to the couch and easing himself onto the recliner.

"why not?" nick asks, handing his fiance a bottle of water with a pout on his face. he doesn't like to use his 'alpha' voice to get his way because he knows that louis just wants what is best for their child.

"jesse is a girls name. i like sawyer."

"sawyer? where the hell did you get that from?"

"i was looking online for good names and i saw it." he rubs the back of his neck in pain and winces when he rubs it the wrong way.

nick just sighs and makes his way behind his lover to gently massage his neck. "i guess sawyer sounds good.." he's lying, louis knows it but it makes him feel better that nick is at least trying to agree with him.

 

 

 

  
"nicholas!" he whines high and loud, undoubtedly getting the attention of all the other customers in the store. he doesn't care though, because he's trying to button the jacket that comes with his suit for the wedding, but he can't. his stomach is in the way. he pouts down at it like if he glares at it hard enough, the bump will go down enough for him to button his fucking jacket. but that doesn't happen.

"what's wrong, love?" nick walks into the changing room, and just about rolls on the floor laughing at the sight in front of him.

"well, i'm glad my misery is amusing to you." he crosses his arms over his chest and pouts again, but that just makes nick move closer and kiss his fiance slow and deep.

"you're cute when you pout. although, i'm pretty sure you're not actually going to be able to button up your jacket. little pup has grown big over the last few months that you may need a new suit all together."

louis scoffs and pulls away from nick's embrace, only to turn and face the mirror with another pout. "i'm fat, nicholas. fat." he spits out the word like venom and suddenly, nick has turned very serious.

"hey, no. don't call yourself that, okay? you're not fat lou, you're _pregnant_. you have a baby inside of you and you're giving him life and health which is why he is growing bigger. you're not fat. i don't want to hear you ever say that again." nick is using his 'alpha' voice which means he really must not like it when louis calls himself fat.

louis' face softens majorly as he turns around and pulls nick in for a hug. "i'm sorry, nicholas. i know i'm not fat, it's just. i hate how i can't fit into my clothes anymore. i've actually ripped my favorite pair of jeans last month when i was trying to squeeze my fat arse into them. but i know it's just that i've got little michael growing in my tummy." he smiles subconsciously at the thought of his child. _their child. the child he and nick are having together_. the thought gives off butterflies in his stomach.

 

 

 

  
"oh god. oh god, i can't do this. i can't. i can't do this." louis is pacing back and forth in his tent/dressing room and his dad is trying to calm him down but to no avail.

"son, there is nothing to be worried about. i had cold feet when i was marrying your mother, but i went through with it and it was one the happiest days of my life." his dad stops him with a hand on his arm, so he spins around to face him. he's got a worried look on his face and a sick feeling in his stomach.

"but dad. what if he doesn't show up, or what if he doesn't agree to marry me, or when he was driving here he got hit by a car and died. what if he died!" he knows he is being completely and utterly irrational, but that doesn't stop him from thinking of every possibility.

"louis! calm down, nick is already here and is standing at the altar waiting for you." he carefully places his hands on his sons shoulder and looks him in the eye. "he is here, and he would be insane not to marry you. i know he loves you with all of his heart and i know you do too, so we better hurry up and get out there so you can marry your soulmate." his father has such a calm tone for an alpha.

his fathers speech must have calmed him down, because he is soon nodding and heading for the opening of the tent. he peers out to see his fiance and groomsmen standing up at the altar, nick is swaying slightly as his father gives him what looks like an encouraging talk. seconds later he hears the piano fill the open air, and his father loops his arm through louis'.

"let's go."

his father is pulling him along until they are at the very end of the make-shift isle. the lawn chairs each have a pot of lilies at the end of the rows and the thin white sheet down the isle is placed delicately over the grass. they're in a field, beautifully colored trees circled around them and birds chirping softly. they make their way slowly down the isle. everyone is standing up and looking at louis and his father but all louis can see is nick. he looks gorgeous in that tux and louis gently places a hand over the swell of his stomach, tears of joy in his eyes.

it seems like forever when louis has finally stepped under the arch of the altar, a priest is already there and harry and zayn are standing next to him while greg and matt stand next to nick. he takes nick's hand in his and squeezes softly.

he doesn't really pay attention to anything the priest is saying, just repeating what he is told to repeat and staring up at nick like he is the first wonder of the world. he only snaps back into focus when the priest announces it is time to read their vows.

and nick, being the alpha, goes first. "louis william tomlinson, this is going to be the cheesiest speech of all time. i never believed my mum when she told me i would love someone so much that it hurts. and, well. i love you so much more than that. i hurt when you hurt, i'm happy when you're happy, and i will surely love you even if you stop loving me. you are the light of my life, i never thought i wanted to settle down and start a family with someone until you came along. you have brought me hope, and i know i am the luckiest man on this earth. you have given me everything by loving me, and now you're giving me a child. you mean so much to me, and when i proposed i promised you that i would spend an eternity love you and caring for you, and that promise still stands. you are definitely a handful, but i love you. and i will love you for eternity." nick takes the ring from greg and slides it on louis' trembling fingers, mouths an 'i love you' and smiles like he's the fucking sun.

"eternity's a long time, innit? you sure you'll be able to handle me?" louis says when the priest gives him the okay to start, which causes most of the guests to chuckle and nod their heads in agreement. "nicholas, we have been together for nearly four years and i still cannot believe how in love with you i am. before i came out here, i was about ready to throw up i was so nervous. i was nervous that you had second thoughts and wouldn't want to marry me, but now i see how ridiculous i was. because i know that you love me more than anything and i want you to know that there will never be a day where i don't love you. we will grow old together and have twenty grandchildren running around our house every christmas. i don't see how i would have been able to go through everything i've gone through the past few years without you by my side. you have been my rock, and i thank you for that." he shakily takes the ring from zayn's hand, who is silently crying, and places it on nicks finger.

he doesn't tear his eyes away from nick's as the priest claps his hands together loudly and says, "then by the power vested in me and the country of england, i now pronounce you husbands and life partners. you may now kiss!"

as soon as their lips meet everyone stands up to clap and cheer and cry simultaneously. louis wraps his arms around nicks shoulders, and squeals when nick picks him up.

"nicholas! put me down!" he kicks his feet but nick just puts his arm under his legs so he's carrying louis bridal style all the way down the isle, louis laughing the entire way.

"no can do love." he presses another kiss to louis' nose and. well.

louis is okay with that.


End file.
